


(Un)Forgotten Summer Memories

by Marrienna



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Genre: Childhood Memories, F/M, Gen, Joker World, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrienna/pseuds/Marrienna
Summary: They thought all the memories had already been recollected. Little did they know, there was still one secret left behind. One forgotten memory of particular summer when they all were nothing but children. Sweet memory that was waiting to be discovered not just by two, but by the whole gang as well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was actually written based on my friend's lovely drawing, which had nothing to do with the fandom yet I was inspired by it nonetheless. She doesn't familiar with Amnesia either unfortunately, so I made this as simple as possible without too much reference to the fandom. I promised her to published this story on AO3 once she finished reading the version I wrote for her! ^^ Please just take this as one Amnesia fic without actual context. ^_^
> 
> The heroine's name also given by her which is 'Veena'.
> 
> And as always, hope you will enjoy my story through the end~!! :)

 

_What do you wish for this summer, dear child?_

_...I wish to create a friendship that would last forever...!_

 

* * *

**Summer 2001**

 

“That’s it. Admit it Toma... We’re lost!”

 

“No, we’re not. We just have to walk a little bit further.”

 

“You’ve said the same thing fifteen minutes ago!”

 

“I really meant it this time,” taking a swift peek to my side, Toma-oniichan smiled, “Veena, you’re agree with me, right?”

 

Ignoring the tired feet that were screaming to take some rest, my lips effortlessly cracked one big smile, “Yes! I’m sure Toma-oniichan knows the right way!”

 

Another big grin showed on Toma-oniichan’s face as well, “There our good girl!”

 

Shin grunted beside me followed with an eye-rolled, “Stop blindly support him in anything, will you? This is not the first time ‘our big brother’ took initiative just to make us three lost together.”

 

“Hey, remind me again whose idea was this?” Toma frowned, putting one hand on the hip.

 

“I never said we should go. I was  _just_   _saying_  the watermelons must be cool already at this hour,” Shin replied in same stubbornness.

 

“Oh, that sounds like your idea in the first place to me,” Toma’s smirk just grew wider.

 

“Stop teasing me, you one annoying big brother!” Shin stomped out with both fists balled up.

 

“Hey, hey don’t try to walk too fast now. You don’t wanna lost alone, Shin,” Toma fastened up  his pace as I followed one second behind. Toma-oniichan was completely unfazed by Shin’s tantrum. As the oldest between the three, Toma always acted as the big brother figure and didn’t mind too much seeing Shin sulked from time to time. He was the youngest after all, one year younger than me. Toma even said Shin’s hotheaded side was quite adorable which I had to agree with.

 

The two boys still continued their arguments as Toma caught up to Shin’s side, whilst all I did was listening to their debates few steps behind. Even though they were arguing as we walking through this strange wood up in the mountain, there was no sense of resentment on the air. To stranger’s eyes they seemed to be fighting. However to me, as their closest friend, I recognized it as their antics on making our walk more interactive. We had been quiet for quite some times. Some new topics were indeed needed.

 

Me personally had no worries whatsoever. The long walk was tiresome yes, but the fun was worth it. We had seen and collected many new things during the walk. This satchel of mine almost full with wild flowers and acorns. Mom and Dad would be proud when I showed them my new collections!

 

I took my time to observe our surrounding a little bit more in silent. We currently walked on presumably the main pathway, thin trees surrounding us right and left. This woods was pretty neat compared to our previous trip last year. The path was not paved yet, but still clearer. Lots of signs could be seen in every turn—though we barely paid attention to it. The trees around gave enough shades to hid us from direct sunlight while on the same time left enough space to show a clear blue sky above. 

 

When our parents planned out this summer vacation, we didn’t expect to visit such a great place, whereas the warmth of summer mingled perfectly with northern cool air. Toma’s parents found this nice cottage up in the north for this weekend. As we arrived, we’d seen so many greenery, crystal clear water, and beautiful bright blue sky.

 

With such nice environment we couldn’t help but took little hiking this morning. The owner of cottage informed us about rocky stream nearby that was used to cool down some fruits just like in traditional ways. Dad liked the idea therefore we placed some of watermelons on our way back from hiking.  Dad said we’d cut them in the evening once they were cool enough. After putting those huge fruits safely between the rocks, Shin, Toma, and I were told to take some rest as our parents were busy in common room.

 

In all honesty, we did plan to take some nap until the cutting time arrived. However, before we even reached peak of the day, Shin suddenly brought up that topic which only sparked more idea into Toma, thus resulting our own little quest.

 

_‘Veena, bring your beloved satchel, we’re going for some adventures!’_  Toma-oniichan exclaimed. ‘W _e already knew the way! Let's surprise our parents by bringing the fruits by ourselves. Sounds great right? Come on!’_

 

Well, who was I to deny another escapades with my two best friends? Despite Toma’s crazy idea and Shin’s unnoticed loud protest—since three of us were just kids, he said—this surprise adventure was the best yet. Hiking with our parents were fun. However, it could never be compared to this extra explorations in strange place with just three of us. Never before did I move that fast to prepare myself. Somehow we managed sneaking out from the cottage, even though we had to pass common room on the way out.

 

Without wasting a single time, we ran as fast as possible once we stepped out of cottage’s fence. I was sure we were also giggling loudly as we ran further into the woods. Sure the main idea was to get the watermelons by ourselves, but it didn’t mean we would pass the fun—or as in my term, a side quests. For example I collected any pretty wild flowers and acorns we encountered. Shin and Toma played some rangers figures, started chasing each other or did playful duels using tree branches along the way.

 

We let ourselves basked in the fun for some moments, running around, having lots of conversations about nothing and everything until weariness caught up just a little. Only then we decided to take calmer walk. Shin was the first one who realized that we hadn’t reached our destination yet even though the walk had been taken for quite some times and ultimately resulting that little debate just now.

 

“Look there’s a sign,” Toma suddenly pointed out an intersection, returning my mind to current situation. As he read the map, Shin and me stood behind him in silent. I couldn’t really understand what was written there, so I prefer to look around.

 

I did believe we were on the right track though. Toma-oniichan was right in the first place in my opinion. We just had to walked a bit further.

 

_‘You just have to take little walk into the woods on your left....’_

...Huh...?

 

Blinking my eyes few times, I looked into left side. Shin was watching Toma’s back besides me, seemed mildly interest to the map as well.

 

“Did you say something, Shin?” I mumbled, uncertain with my own question.

 

Looking just as confused as me, Shin frowned, “What? No one is talking, Veen.”

 

“Eh? Oh, then I must be heard things,” shaking my head once, I sighed. Must be wind....

 

Before the idea was completely shaken off though, we heard something approaching, or more accurately a hushed conversation. We couldn’t understand the words at first as it was still so unclear for next few seconds. As their voices getting clearer, couple of steps followed.

 

“...not here,” distinguish words at last entering our earshot. Three of us instantly startled on spot as I looked up, exchanging look with Toma and Shin in turn.

 

Shin’s frown went deeper, “Okay, now I also heard that o—”

 

Toma quickly shushed Shin by patting his shoulder once. Two of us obliged.

 

We didn’t have to wait too long as different voice entered the conversation, “Are you sure? Then it should be here!” a high-pitched one. 

 

“Very smart input, Rika. That’s really helpful,” a much deeper voice replied. The tone sounded rather unimpressed despite the nice words.

 

“I don’t need your sarcasm, Kent!” it growled in warning. Their voices drew closer followed with loud footsteps on dry leaves until three figures came out of shadow behind the trees on our left.

 

Those three figures—two boys and one girl, instantly noticed our presence as our eyes met in silent gaze with us standing still on the side of the pathway. I quickly noted they probably at the same age as us, but maybe couple of years older.

 

One female among them was wrapped under overly complicated red yukata with lots of frills all over it. Her long curly hair were tied into piggy tails. One of the boy was also wearing yukata, though much simpler than the girl. He had the most beautiful silver hair I had ever seen. And there was the tallest boy and probably also the oldest, wore modern clothing, who quickly glanced over at us before took one long step closer. His green eyes were quite menacing as he approached. Seeing such intimidating stature, instinctively I moved closer to Toma-oniichan, gripping his arm.

 

He halted two steps away, tall figure towering our views completely. When he opened his mouth I was ready to hear some loud shout or seeing an angry giant. He looked so terrifying with those sharp eyes and frowning face, I gripped Toma’s hem tighter as the same tension was building up on his arm.

 

When deep voice finally came out though, it sounded rather uninterested, “Have you seen a box this size?” with hands made some gesture on the air, face emotionless.

 

His random question completely caught us off guard. Out of all of scary things I had imagined would come from a scary tall boy like him, this was the least I could think of. In the end, all we did was staring at him, utterly lost for words. Even my own mouth was half-gaped open. The tall boy seemed not waiting for our answer as he looked away, eyes still frowning.

 

“Nah, impossible random passerby saw it. It fell in the woods anyway not on the road,” he mumbled most likely to himself.

 

“...Umm, what...?” Toma decided to react, even though still quite bemused himself.

 

The one who answered however, was the boy wearing blue yukata. “Pardon my friend. He’s in a bad mood after losing his precious glasses,” he explained in calmer manner.

 

“Bad mood is understatement!” the girl with curly blonde hair countered, “You’ve made a girl walking so far with this wooden sandals just for that! Such a heartless boy, making a revenge over things like that.”

 

Face remained impassive, the tall boy folded his hands in front of the chest as he replied coolly, “You were the one who lost it when the item was in your care, Rika. If only you weren't so busy playing model with that random camera boy, my glasses would still be in my possession. I’m just being a reasonable person here. You have to take responsibility for your action. Besides, they aren’t just ‘things’. Those were my precious glasses, tools I needed for my imperfect vision—”

 

The tall boy was still continue talking as the boy in blue yukata sighed and talked to us quietly, “Save yourself from Ken’s agonizing ‘rationalization’,” he chuckled humorlessly, blocking our visions from others two then continued, “Sorry for this. My name is Ikki by the way. That boy over there is Kent and the girl is Rika,” a subtle smile cracked on his lips, eyes remained gentle. A complete opposite vibe from his friend. “We are currently on school trip. We lost Ken’s glasses while playing beside the river on our free time.”

 

Toma-oniichan nodded, “I’m Toma. Here is Shin and she’s Veena,” he glanced at his right and left side. Only then I was noticing Shin also clutched Toma’s other arm tightly, somewhat hidden behind him. Maybe both of us looked like terrified kittens therefore Ikki felt the urge to cheer us up.

 

Once again Ikki chuckled, “My guess is you’re not locals as well?” his gazed softened, showing a genuine attitude.

 

Ikki’s warm gesture slowly melt away the previous tension from Kent’s presence. Shin and me finally stepped out from Toma’s side.  “Yeah, we’re not in school trip either though. Wait, you said you were playing beside the river...?”

 

Ikki shrugged, “Yeah, it’s pretty near from here,” he pointed out his right side with thumb without turning around, “It was a rocky stream though. Even though we can play in it, better be careful as the surface was very slippery. That was why Ken took off his glasses when we decided to play there last night.”

 

Rocky stream...? wasn’t that...

 

“Perfect!” Toma’s voice cut my thought, “Could you show us where is it please? To be honest, we’re quite lost here finding that river.”

 

Shin rolled his eyes, “So you actually  _admit_ that we’re lost, huh?” he humphed.

 

“Shh, baby brother,” Toma sneered while ruffling Shin’s black hair playfully which annoyed the younger boy to no end as he grunted under his breath. 

 

“Ooh, so you guys are siblings,” Ikki concluded with little smile.

 

“Well, kinda,” Toma nodded, “We’re neighbors but were raised together so I’m like their older brother here,” his hands patted my head and Shin’s simultaneously.

 

“I see, good to know,” other boy’s smile widened. “Do you have anything left behind as well there?”

 

“Hmm, you could say that... Actually, we were cooling our watermelons in the stream, and we thought this is the perfect time to finally cut them. Unfortunately, we’re seemed to be lost while finding them,” Toma confessed in good humor which sent a chuckle to Ikki as well.

 

“That’s definitely much much more interesting than finding Ken’s glasses,” he commented, “We didn’t see any watermelons though as long as I remember. But we coud have missed that since our focus was not into the river...” Ikki paused for a split second, then turning over, “Okay, I’ll show you where the river is. Ken,” he called out his friend who was still talking previously. When he heard Ikki’s voice however, Kent finally paused. I couldn’t believe he still continued that explanation to Rika during our talk with Ikki.

 

Kent looked over his shoulder, “What is it?”

 

“Let’s search your glasses back to that river. We won’t find it here anyway,” Ikki stated.

 

Kent’s grim expression didn’t change even for the slightest, though he nodded, “Very well. Let’s go.”

 

Kent lead the way as the rest followed. Before we entering the woods, I took a peek at the other girl who still fixed on her ground for next few seconds, mouth gaped open. Poor Rika. She looked too perplexed to make any good comeback. Only after we already few steps ahead, Rika finally snapped back, voicing out her protest for being left behind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! The story is full-written, I will try to upload new chapter every two or three days! 
> 
> Oh one more thing, since this is the Joker World, it goes without saying who the pairing are. But this fic is not focus on romance, and I don't want to spoil anything so I hope you understand! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little confession about my impression toward Rika. I actually like her. True, she mostly antagonized the heroine in other routes and could even go total psycho in Spade World. However in Joker World, she was actually an amazing friend! Therefore I made her as main member of the group as well here! ^_^
> 
> Apologies for any grammar errors, and as always, I hope you enjoy the story~! :D

* * *

The path we took now was quite different from before. It was no longer a clear road. Instead, only dry leaves and pebbles covered the surface. We didn’t take this route either on the hiking with our parents. But surely our new acquaintances knew the way better, so we didn’t say anything as we strode along the woods.

 

“Where are you guys came from?” Ikki, just like before was the ice-breaker in the group. He walked beside Kent, so the boy had to looked over his shoulder.

 

“We’re from Tokyo,” Toma responded.

 

“Tokyo?! What a coincidence, so do we!” Ikki's blue eyes sparkled. “So your schools don’t hold summer camp or anything?”

 

“Summer camp?” Shin was the one who reacted, “What is that? We only have summer vacation and its pile of homework.”

 

Kent hummed without turning his head, “That sounds better than this ineffective activity. Maybe I should move to that school.”

 

“Since when homework is fun...?!” Toma scoffed while in the same time looked intrigued. “Summer is fun time for me because we can have vacation like this. The three of us I mean.”

 

“I agree,” the other girl beside me replied. She flipped her long curly hair behind the shoulder, “That’s why we must use this free time to enjoy ourselves,” pointing at herself, her expression turned proud, “See this yukata? I specially modified it myself. Since we're visiting festival outside our hometown, I wouldn't content with only plain cloth. I must stand out, you know," she smirked sharply. "That's why I turned them into one of the kind dress. Specially crafted just for local festival tomorrow evening.”

 

_That overly complicated red yukata with frills in every edge...? She made that thing herself?_

 

“You made that, Rika-chan?” I commented before realizing it myself.

 

Rika grinned boastfully as a response before making one big laugh, “Ohohoho, yes I did. Beautiful isn’t it? I was planning to wear these tomorrow,” she showed-off some details of her cloth.

 

I could only nod, unsure what to say.

 

_...Well, I never said it was beautiful...._

It wasn’t that bad either though, just... unsual. Either way, it was indeed a result of creative handwork.

 

The sound of Rika’s sigh returned my attention, “However after last night, when we met that camera boy, I couldn’t help myself to wear this when we went out today. You know, just in case we crossed path again,” her eyes were sparkling dreamily. Hands clasped in front of her chest.

 

“Ohh... is there something going on between you and this camera boy, Rika?” Toma sneered behind the hand that covering lower part of his face.

 

“Her interest was only to his camera,” Kent countered, face returned sour, “That boy seemed quite skillful in photography for his age. He carried professional camera after all.”

 

“Yeah, we suddenly bumped into him last night when we were playing beside the river,” Ikki added, “Rika noticed his big camera quite too fast. When we asked what he was doing, he explained about taking random scenes of the night. Well, after that Rika asked to be his model for some frames,” Ikki shook his head, “Except, that ‘some’ turned out to be until the last of his films.” 

 

Ikki’s comment turned Rika’s face into bright red mess, “I, in my defense, he said it was fine and he was having fun as well...” her gaze shifted, “I might had gone a little overboard, but he was really good, you know. His directions for my poses were very clear and kind. Even many professionals couldn’t do that....”

 

That sounded interesting. I was about to ask some more details when Toma's voice interrupted. 

 

“You seem accustomed with posing and photographers, Rika,” his eyes widened a little. As if he was struck by something, Toma's back straightened, “Come to think of it, your face looks quite familiar. Are you by a chance...”

 

“Yes, I am taking some works as a model for girl magazine, if that's what you asked,” Rika confessed with ease. “Though, the truth is I just started around two years ago...” she flipped her hair once more. “I’m actually surprised you could recognize me, but thanks.”

 

Shin frowned at Toma skeptically, “Yeah, Toma. It’s surprising you knew a model from _girl’s magazine_....”

 

“Now, now, what are you trying to say, Shin?” the other boy just laughed it off with a shrug. Then Toma eyed me, “Veen, you’re alright? You haven’t talk much. And your pace is getting much slower. You should walk beside me and Shin, come on.”

 

That sudden question almost startled me, because in that second all the attention turned to my direction. Our feet stayed walking while all the eyes shifted to me alone. Even Kent’s icy gaze fixed on my face, his expression remained unreadable, brows frowned.

 

Was he angry at me...? Did I do something wrong that could annoy such a tall scary boy?

 

Hiding myself slightly behind Toma-oniichan's figure whilst kept tailing him, I replied, “I-I’m good,” with head nudged a little.

 

To my ultimate relief, Ikki seemed to take-in my gesture rather quick when his gaze shifted between me and his friend. Just like before, he made little humorous chuckle to melt the tension away, “Ken, stop scaring the little girl! Your eyes alone were enough to freeze the summer!"

 

The statement somehow lured Kent to look away, “Ikkyu, what you said is ridiculous and besides, I didn’t do anything,” he replied dryly, as well as confused. “You know I cannot see very well without my glasses. I have to squint my eyes to see everything further than 10 cm.”

 

Ikki’s laugh turned a little louder yet remained melodious. He looked at me again, still smiling gently, “You hear that Veena-chan? Nothing scary about this onii-chan,” he patted Kent’s shoulder. “He just cannot see very well.”

 

“Wow, how bad is your vision, Kent?” Toma chuckled, “No wonder you’re so desperate finding that glasses.”

 

Kent’s eyes narrowed even more, “Yes, because I also forgot to bring the spare... What kind of bad luck is this?!” his tongue clicked in frustration.

 

“Hey,” Shin cut in, “How long have we been walking? Didn’t you say the river was nearby...?”

 

“I know where we are going,” Kent answered, no longer looked behind.

 

Shin wasn’t impressed, “I have heard that before, from this one particular guy,” he eyed Toma with annoyed look, “Look where we are ended up now.”

 

“Indeed you guys were lost before, but not anymore now rest assure,” Kent countered coolly. “You guys were actually waking further from the river before. See that intersection. Just so you know, we are making a shortcut from previous road. And from there, we will take turn to—“

 

_I have checked. Kent is right, we’re not lost. Just follow that road and you'll see the river in no time, Veena._

 

...Huh?

 

Just like that I left stood on my ground, eyes widened, heartbeat fastened. The shock was enough to stopped me from continue walking. Or paid attention to anything else in that matter. Staring blankly to my feet, I tried to shift focus onto myself. My hand involuntarily touched the chest, right above those rapid heartbeat. I breathed out the air from mouth slowly, a little effort on calming myself down.

 

That voice again... this time it even called my name! This couldn’t be another wind. No, it couldn’t be...

 

Quickly I raised my head observing the surrounding, half-alarmed. However just like before, there was no one else. But I heard it again. Same voice that had been spoken to me couple of times today. This was so weird.

 

Frowning in confusion, I shook my head. Where was that voice coming from anyway...? Sounded like another child to me... but maybe a boy...?

 

Before I could contemplate too long though, I noticed for a second time that  _no one else_  was left but me. Just after it calmed a little, my heartbeat thumped faster once again, but for completely different reason this time. I turned around my body, looking to every direction.

 

Where was Toma-oniichan and others? I gasped. My eyes laid on an intersection few meters ahead. First instinct pushed me to jogged there. Once the road branch could be seen clearly, I looked further. Unfortunately no one was seen, or anything to be heard as matter of fact. 

 

It was too quiet.

 

How long did I wonder in my own mind for them to be gone this far...? Besides, how could no one notice that I was no longer in the group?

 

I felt myself gulped loudly. Anything with ears could hear it for sure. Unconsciously my hands gripped the satchel’s strap tightly. 

 

“Toma-oniichan...? Shin...?” I tried once, shouting out their names to the both section of the road.

 

Only my own voice’s echo came as a reply. My deadly grip on the strap tighten. “Toma-oniichan, Shin...!!” I tried again, louder and with more shaken voice.

 

Still nothing.

 

Oh, no. This was bad. _Really bad_. I was left. Alone. In a strange woods. Up in the mountain. Realizing how bad the situation was, dizziness filled my vision as the world around started to spin. This was not the plan. Those watermelons were supposed to be brought back as a surprise to our parents by now. Enjoying afternoon breeze on the terrace  must be nice while eating that slices. Toma-oniichan and Shin would most likely had their little eating race as usual and Dad would encourage me to join but then Mom—no, no, wait... I started blabbering in my mind which was an evidence of myself panicking. No, there was _no room_ for panic right now!

 

Quickly I shook my head. My breath hitched a little, eyes observed the area around me. I was trying to be optimist for a second, before realizing that I had no idea what to do in this situation. Usually Toma-oniichan and Shin would always be by my side. Being lost together happened all the time, but never before was I separated _alone_.

 

Umm, what should I do...? If I waited, would they come for me...?

 

They would, right...? They had to. Toma-oniichan would do the search as soon as he noticed my absence in the group. Yes, waiting them here was the right choice. I'd wait here until they found me.

 

Nodding to myself, I gazed around to find something to sat on. Only, before the idea could be accomplished, weird sensation tingled my stomach.

 

_But just waiting here is a bad idea too, Veena. You should be looking for them as well, let me guide you._

 

That voice, sounded like ripple, rang louder and clearer from word to word. I finally realized the voice was echoing inside my own head. No wonder it startled me first time it was heard. However just now those echo in my head was soothing instead of frightening. Felt as if being wrapped inside of invisible warm blanket, those previous restless heartbeat slowed down, turned into calm rhythm. My whole body also gradually relaxed. All kind of anxiety faded away. 

 

_This is on me, I'll fix it. Don’t worry, Veena. I will stay with you this time._  

 

I was not sure what just happened, but then I nodded, felt reassured and guided. Before I knew it, my feet moved to right side of the section and started to walk further.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are much appreciated! :D
> 
> I'll try to upload next chapter tomorrow because this one was short. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One reminder, some new facts were added here and there to fit the story. It's not much but I gotta mention it firsthand. ^^  
> Also, sorry for not able to add Sawa, Mine, and Waka as main members. I loved them too, but I couldn't find the timing for them in the fic... ;_; So I can only mention their names later.
> 
> Apologies for any grammar errors. And as always, hope you enjoy~!! :D

* * *

 

Few minutes had passed.

 

There was still no sign of others, nor the stream we were looking for. I walked through and through never stopped calling Toma’s and Shin’s name, hoping it would reach them somehow. Glad I was wearing my sneakers so even though my feet were weary, they didn’t give too much burnt sensation.

 

“Toma-oniichan! Shin!” I shouted again and again only to find my own resonate echoed onto the empty air.

 

Strangely enough, I did enjoy this solitary. No trace of worry or fear left. In fact, anxiety or dread seemed never existed in my heart to begin with. As if all negative emotions were taken away just before I started this lone walk. Well I was not complaining. If anything, this newfound calmness gave me a chance to admire the place. I had been using this time around to appreciate more of my surrounding.

 

The trees looked the same, whilst the size seemed a little bigger. This road was getting a little darker compared to before, but still had enough light. As summer wind blew, hint of of pine and damped soil gently hit my nose. Closing my eyes just a bit, I let myself sip the scent of nature deeply. 

 

When I opened them again, my head tilted to see the sky above. Its bright blue cloudless color was so pretty. Wished I could preserve such a view.  I really liked this place. So calming and scenic. If only my priority was not searching my friends, this lone walk would become even more pleasant.

 

_Agree to your every word, Veena. Trees and mountains can’t be found in my place too, so this is my only chance to maximize the fun. But of course you’re right... We must find your group first. Worry not, we’re almost there._

 

That voice in my head had been talking from time to time in this last few moments. Sometime it pointed out birds, leaves, or even unique-shaped rocks. Most of the times I listened to it. Every time I did, I’d giggle to myself. That voice sounded ecstatic whenever it was describing things in unusual way. Never again did I find it strange, interacting with that voice. On the contrary, it was my source to get reassurance, that I was saved so far.  

 

As I strolled further while enjoying the cool breeze, more sounds was heard one after another. Majority of it were dried leaves being carried off by the wind, but there were also songs of bird’s cheeping, not to mentioned cicada’s chirp from all around the woods, and a hint of flowing water...

 

Huh, water...?

 

My entire body halted straightaway. For a moment I thought I heard wrong. So I waited, trying not to be too hopeful. After few seconds the sound stayed the same, it was still there. It was not my imagination then!

 

_Of course it’s not. That’s the river, Veena! Told you it was nearby!_

 

Awesome! But, where did it come from?!

 

_What do you mean ‘where’? It was at the end of the road, obviously... Let’s go!_

 

Couldn’t hold back my own excitement, my feet moved fast and faster toward the sound. I noticed that I was running when I was already sprinting toward the bright light at the end of the road.

 

Turned out my ears were giving guidance to the right location. I could see reflection of sunlight above a crystal clear water. A stream that was filled with rocky pebbles. There it was! I found the river! Toma-oniichan and others must be nearby too! As the exit toward the river were getting closer, I fastened my steps. “Toma-onii—”

 

_Wait Veena, look out!_

 

It came all of sudden without warning. My heart almost leapt out of my chest as a silhouette came approaching from the other side of the road. That figure was facing the other way, absolutely oblivious to what was about to happen. It was already too late to stop myself. Even before the crash happened, I already knew this was going to be hurt.

 

All I could do was shouting at that figure, wishing they would dodge somehow, “Watch out!”

 

That person startled at my shout as they jumped in surprise and gawked into my direction. For a split second I noticed it was a thin boy. He seemed to be dumbfounded at my warning and gave the exact opposite reaction I was expecting. Instead of dodging, he was petrified on his spot, eyes widened so big.

 

As my last hope vanished, both of us couldn’t stop the inevitable. Just right before the painful contact happened, the boy pulled up his arms, whilst I embraced my satchel close to protect its contents from being scattered away.

 

Then I crashed into him, hard.

 

Both of us yelped loudly at the collision, “Wahh!!” as I smashed him onto the ground, causing a deafening noise invading my eardrums. I shut my eyes as I didn’t want to see the mess I caused. Though I might had been lucky to had him pillowed my fall, the same thing couldn't be said about the other party.

 

“Ow, ow, ow...” and as expected the boy groaned beneath me.

 

He sounded so much in pain, I had to see his condition. The surface near this river filled with sharp pebbles. Needless to say he must be crashing into something awful. I hope he was fine. If he was injured, extra help would be needed in treating his wounds. Opening my eyes, I was ready to apologize or getting a shout for being so clumsy. And yet, what I heard first time from him totally silenced me.

 

“Are you alright, Little girl?” he asked, with slightly strange accent. “Sorry I couldn’t catch you as my hands already full,” the boy even managed to display a warm smile, totally dismissed our awkward position with me on the top of him, an overloaded satchel pressed against his stomach, arms still lifted above, and not to mention his back that just hit the rocky surface.

 

My mouth opened for a second, only to find nothing could be said. I was too baffled myself to said anything. Therefore I decided to nod, before changed it into head shake in the next second.

 

Seeing my confusing answer, the boy frowned a little, “Is that a yes or a no now...?” then letting out an amused chuckle.

 

“No, Um, I mean, y, yes I’m fine...” I stuttered.

 

“Is that so? Good,” his smile widened.

 

_Uwaah, what are you doing, Veena?! Get away from him now or he might start getting angry!_

 

That was right. He hadn’t command me to get off him yet. He was the one in uncomfortable position, not me. Those arms must be tired for being lifted in a while. Realizing my own ignorance, quickly I pulled myself off him and took few steps back. “I’m so sorry Onii-chan! I wasn’t paying attention to my direction when I was running...”

 

The boy disregarded it with casual hand wave on the air, “Don’t sweat it. It was an accident.” He helped himself up in one swift move. I noticed the item in his hands afterwards: a big camera. Completely different from a small one that Dad owned. No wonder he said his hands was full. Even a grown up person had to carry those thing with two hands. He patted himself in some part of the cloth to correct few wrinkles. Once it was done, he observed the camera in hands.

 

“Phew, good gracious the camera is fine,” he sighed in relief after few moments, showing a hint of contentment. “He won’t ever let me use his camera if I broke it, _again...”_  he muttered, most likely to himself.

 

Oh I see, he was trying to protect that item when lifting his arms before our crash, just like I protected my satchel. That camera must be very valuable. On next moment I realized once again that his accent was truly strange, not like an actual Japanese.

 

Ah, come to think of it, even his appearance was quite uncommon. I meant, sleek green hair... really...? Its length that reached his neck didn’t help either. His body shape was a combination of thin and tall. The cloth he wore only added eccentric vibe to the list: one weird looking dark jacket, chessboard-patterned pants, combined with black boots. He must be very stand out in his peer group.

 

“Are you a foreigner, Onii-chan?” the question rolled off my tongue effortlessly.

 

He chuckled, scratching his own hair, looked quite troubled, “Is it so obvious...? Hahaha, I thought I’ve been blending in pretty well.”

 

_Not with that hair and clothes, no. Have you ever seen locals here?!_

 

“I’m pretty sure people could discover it easily. Even from the accent,” I pointed out, trying not to be too obvious. It would be inappropriate saying his appearance alone was enough to tell the distinction.

 

“Oh, is that so? Hmm, I need to work on my Japanese more, then,” he nodded, “Thanks little girl, I will keep that in mind!” He seemed to be taken my words seriously as one big grin bloomed on his lips. That expression somehow contagious. I couldn’t help but smiling back.

 

_Veena, remember what you have to do right now..._

 

Wait, what was I doing? I should have not chatting with a stranger! That was right, I had to find Toma-oniichan and Shin! “I, I’m sorry to ask you this suddenly...” trying so hard not to stammered, I looked at the boy who was currently picking up a hat. Oh, I didn’t realize he was wearing that. Huh, another strange-looking item for his style....

 

“Ask me what...?” he stated casually while putting on his hat again. His question returned my focus.

 

Shaking my head without actually shook it, I finally asked, “Have you seen a group of five kids, four boys and one girl...? I’ve been looking for them and they are supposed to be here.”

 

The boy hummed for a second, “I’ve been walking alone for hours now, so I can’t say I have,” he paused then looked at me, eyes turned wide, “Hey, I just realized... what are you doing here all alone in the woods? You’re just a little girl!”

 

_Well, what are you doing here all alone while bringing that big thing?! You’re also just a boy!_

 

That mental voice almost tempted me to utter out a chuckle if I didn’t remember the current conversation. Camera.. that was called a camera... but somehow I replied to it. 

 

“I was with my two fri—brothers but then we got separated, so right now I’m looking for them.”

 

“Oh no! This is very bad news!” he shrieked. “How long have you been separated from them?!” he didn’t wait for answer, “Alright, we must find them now!”

 

We...? Oh...

 

I didn’t ask any direct assistance but he offered it anyway. “Th-thank you, Onii-chan!” I bowed once before catching up to his side. I wouldn’t be alone now, which relieving. Despite his uncommon appearance, he had been a nice person so far. Thus qualified as trustworthy enough.

 

“Do you have any idea where to start finding them?” he asked.

 

Shaking my head, I looked around, “We were searching for our watermelons. If there was any direction, that would be it. Have you seen it, Onii-chan? Watermelons in that stream?” I pointed toward the river. 

 

He gawked a little, “As a matter of fact, I... have...” he mused under his breath, as if we were talking about something extraordinary, “I even took some pictures of it while wondering who left those fruits there. Were they yours...?”

 

“You did?! That’s wonderful, Onii-chan,” I squealed while jumping in excitement. A concrete direction at long last! “And yes, we and our parents left it there after hiking this morning.”

 

“Is that so?” he nodded, “Okay, come on now. I’ll show you where it was. They’re just few minutes away from here,” he lead the way and let me walked beside him. 

 

“What’s the purpose of placing fruits in the streams, anyway?” he began the conversation as we started walking side by side with the river on our right.

 

“Dad says we can cool them, just like using fridge. It’s traditional ways he said.”

 

“Ahh, I see,” he hummed more likely to himself, “That’s right. The water must be cool enough up here. This place is considered north after all.”

 

When I gazed at him again, I decided to say, “I’ve never met a foreigner before. Are you tourist, Onii-chan?”

 

“Hmm?” He smiled at me and laughed afterwards, “Oh, I’m pure Japanese, Little girl. This country is my home and birthplace. It’s just, I’m rarely here—I mean visiting Japan. See this camera?” he lifted the item for a second, “This is my father’s. Due to his work habit, my family move  _a lot_. Not just around Japan, but also around the world. And while I’m abroad, Japanese is rarely used, even when we conversed at home. It can’t be help that my native accent faded away in time,” he admitted rather bashfully. 

 

Wow, moving around the world...? That sounded so awesome. I stared at him in awe. “You must have been seeing plenty of cool things!”

 

“You bet,” he agreed, “I’ve been in deserts, rain forest jungles, and much much colder places in which seeing the sun was considered a treasure,” he contemplated for a second, “I’ve encountered snow that was so thick I might be drowned if trying to walk on it.”

 

“Whoaa... share more, Onii-chan! I wanna hear some details!” rush of excitement quickly tickled all over my body.

 

The look he gave me afterwards was more than a mere joy. His green eyes beam as he nodded, lips turned into one big delighted grin, “I’d love to... Hmm, let’s see, one of my memorable event was...” as he started sharing his experience, I heeded  to every detail, not wanting to missed a thing.

 

This would certainly become one of my most treasured memories for this summer.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, kudos and comments are much appreciated!! :D
> 
> Next chapter will be up within two or three days! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure which generation reading this, but gonna tell little fact about taking photos back to early 2000. Taking casual pics of or with strangers, and selfie were not a thing back there. And most of professional cameras still contain films instead of memory cards, so the photos can't be transferred easily. Just a little heads up! ^_~
> 
> Oh yeah, after being pointed out in last chapter I realized I never mentioned their ages... sorry, my mistake! =_="  
> My calculation based on original game that was released on 2011. In the game Heroine was 19 years old. Well since this fic happened 10 years earlier, she was 9 here. And you can do calculation to everyone else's ages based on that, right? ;D
> 
> Apologies for grammar errors and as always, hope you enjoy~! ^^

* * *

“...and that was the first and last time I dived into freezing lake,” he finished the story while mimicking a shaken body. “Nothing will  _ever_  convince me to do it second time,” he shook his head, eyes filled with regret. 

 

I giggled out loud at his illustration. He was very expressive when describing the stories, using one of his free hand to make vivid motions, not to mentioned the dramatic tone to spiced up the tension.

 

At least dozen of stories had been shared and yet it hadn’t felt enough. I wanted to hear more. Toma-oniichan also a good storyteller. I specially fond of his funny stories. Nevertheless, his tales gave different sense of satisfaction to this one. Perhaps it was because what this boy shared were actual experiences instead of made-up funny narrations. It felt so real and poignant.

 

"Then tell me what happened to—"

 

_Hey Veena, look at that!_

 

"Veena!!!" Familiar voice shouted out my name in panic, accompanied by loud dash.

 

My entire body jolted at the shout and felt relieved at the same time. I knew too well whose it belonged even before turning my head.

 

When I looked up, my gaze met Toma’s in that instant. Wave of guilt hit me like a storm as my stomach churned. How could I not feel guilty after seeing my gentle Toma-oniichan changed into this one messy pale-looking boy.

 

It would be a lie if I said my feet weren’t fidgeting as Toma approached me frantically fast from inside the woods. Once he was within an arm reach, my body was being pulled into a firm hug. Warm hand cupped the back of my hair, hence the other one circled my back. I gasped a little before my whole face was shoved into Toma’s chest. Even his yukata was partially damped because of sweat.

 

“Oh thank goodness!” Toma heaved a sigh. “We didn’t look away that long and yet the next thing we knew, you were already gone!” his thunderous heartbeat drummed wildly from beneath the yukata.

 

“Um....”

 

“Are you okay? Were you scared?” Toma released me just a slightly, but still close enough to observe my face. “Veen, anything bad happen to you when we separated?”

 

“Uh...”

 

“Don’t worry, Veena. Onii-chan is here, you’re saved now,” and then I was pulled onto his chest once more. “The others are looking for you as well. I decided to find you by myself just a minute ago. I’m so grateful that you... that we’ve already met here!” I didn’t even have a chance to say something, so I just nodded in silent. Hope the gesture was enough to calm him down even just a little. Well, Toma-oniichan let out another audible sigh if that was any indication of it. Nevertheless, I could not ignore his condition. He was out of breath, sweaty, and terrified judging from the expression. Even his body temperature were much higher than usual.

 

_Ugh, I’m sorry Veena This happens because of me...._

 

“—you must be Toma,” gentle voice broke the current tension.

 

Toma’s body stiffen a little before he let me off completely from the tight hug. Once his attention caught into the actual situation, he bowed a little to the other boy. “Ah, sorry for my lack of manners. Yes, I’m Toma, Veena’s big brother. And you are...?”

 

“He helps me, Toma-oniichan,” I answered while smiling to the green haired boy. And also so kind, I added to myself instead of out loud.

 

“Yes, I can see that, Veen,” he chuckled, “Thank you so much for that by the way,” his gaze returned to the other boy, “I can tell you are very nice person. Not everybody is willing to help random stranger in the woods like this after all. And so, I’m in debt for this.”

 

The other boy’s face flushed for a second, “Um, I did nothing—I, I mean, it was my pleasure,” he seemed in little troubled accepting Toma-oniichan’s gratitude, as if he was not used with situation like this. After clearing his throat once, his green eyes shifted onto me, “So your name is Veena. It’s a very nice name.”

 

Oh yeah, somehow we forgot to introduced ourselves during the walk. His stories were dominating our interactions, I forgot to ask. “Thank you, Onii-chan,” I giggled. It was just a common courtesy but it made me happy anyway hearing such compliment.

 

“You two didn’t exchange names?!” Toma interjected, then gasped, “Oops, come to think of it, I also haven’t asked yours yet,” he chuckled lowly.

 

“Not a problem," the other boy snickered as well, "Well, you can call me U—”

 

“Veena! There you are!!!” another shout interrupted, which stole our attention straightaway.

 

Shin ran toward us from different direction than Toma’s previously. Shin’s appearance wasn’t as horrible as Toma’s, but still in a mess nonetheless. Three other figures were following him with equal worry painted their faces. Once Shin reached me, he breathed out a less audible sigh. His body bent down a little, hands resting on knees.

 

“Don’t scare me like that,” the boy scowled, his eyes glared at me. “I thought you were eaten by a bear! Dad said there were lots of mountain bears here....”

 

“I said again, Shin, there is no bear in this woods,” a rigid voice replied. Kent walked much slower than others, “But that besides the point,” he gazed at me, “We’re relief you’re okay, Veena.”

 

“Yeah, you got me really worried there,” Rika stopped right next to me, then patted my shoulders repeatedly. “I almost cried because of the guilt. I was walking beside you after all. How could I not notice your disappearance?!” shaking her head, her gaze dropped.

 

“Actually Rika did cry,” Ikki commented wryly. After one slight paused, he looked at me, “We’re very sorry, Veena, Toma, and Shin. I should have paid more attention to everyone in group.”

 

Oh no, what with this gloomy feeling. I didn’t like this.  My disappearance made everyone’s mood dropped. This didn’t feel right. The one who caused trouble was me, not them. I should be the one who delivered my sorry, not the other way around. However, I also wanted to change this current gloomy atmosphere. No one had to make another apology. We were supposed to be having fun—

 

Oh, wait....

 

“Nothing to worry about. I’m fine, everyone!” nodding vigorously, my gaze shifted to Toma, “Did Toma-oniichan find the watermelons? Nothing is more perfect than eating them now!” I clasped my hands.  

 

At last everyone’s expression gradually lifted upon seeing my cheerful attitude. Ikki was the first who cracked another smile, “They are right there,” my eyes followed Ikki’s fingers that pointed toward few steps ahead.

 

There they were, three huge watermelons strategically placed between stream rocks.

 

My feet flew right away toward river bank with Toma’s warning was barely heard behind. He said something about being careful on this uneven rough ground. I was just too ecstatic at the moment to paid any attention to Toma’s words. Just before my shoes touched the water, I took a peek into the water with curiosity laid bare. Those fruits jiggled slightly between the rocks at every ripple.

 

Just looked at those size and color! Oh my, I could almost taste them in my mouth! Those juicy and sweet flavor of cold watermelon. It would be so rewarding eating it after all this trip... A drool was threatening to form at the corner at my mouth when my mind interrupting with current activity yet again. 

 

Not yet, Veena! “They must be ready by now right?” Focus returned to my surrounding, I turned around and saw everyone was already behind me. “Let’s eat them, Toma-oniichan!”

 

“Of course they are ready,” Shin sighed, “But don’t you think we forgot one little detail?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Yeah, about that...” Toma snickered, scratching his head slowly, “After Kent pointed it out, I just realized that we—no, _I_ didn’t think this through, about carrying them back to our cottage. I mean, if it were still just three of us, that would be impossible carrying them all just by ourselves. Each of its size is almost half of our height! I don’t want to imagine its weight... Besides, if we had to walked that far again, well...” the boy snorted.

 

“Oh...” I could only hum in reaction. Yeah, we didn’t think that. When our parents were present, those fruits’ size didn’t matter. But now with just us the kids, they were our own burden to carry.

 

“We could lend a hand,” Ikki stated, expression looked quite dejected with hands crossed in front of his chest, “Unfortunately, our priority right now is finding Ken’s glasses. And I don’t want trouble you guys with out problem, so—”

 

“Sorry if I’m mistaken. But, aren’t you Ikki...?” the boy who stood behind everyone else softly spoke up, sounded a little uncertain.

 

That voice seemed alerted Rika. She straighten up her back before suddenly turning around in almost violent motion whilst everyone else shifted their gaze rather normally. “You!” she exclaimed, “We  _do_  meet again! I knew it!”   

 

The boy’s eyes also widened upon seeing the blonde girl, mouth hanged opened. “Oh, you’re Rika! So I was right. You guys are kids from last night!” he replied in same amazement. “I’ve been looking for you three!”

 

“Really?” Kent astounded as well, “And why is that?”

 

“Ah, give me a second,” the boy reached for his pocket inside the jacket. “I think one of you dropped this,” and fishing out a plastic box.

 

Ikki gasped at seeing the item, his sharp eyes widened slightly. “Is that—”

 

“The reason why we are here too, yes,” Kent finished the sentence, frowning. “Those are my precious glasses,” he took the offered box. “I’m very grateful. Thank you for keeping them in your care.”

 

He smiled, “Not a problem. Glad it was really belonged to one of you,” he nodded. “I stayed for quite longer after we bid goodbye last night. Not long later, I found this box. Well, taking wild guess it might be yours, I kept it with me.”

 

“You guys have met before?” Toma interrupted, took the first chance to ask.

 

“He’s the camera boy we told you about,” Kent responded as he putting on the glasses. “Ah, this is better.”

 

“Wait, what...? Camera boy?” the thin boy scoffed, sincerely amused, “First time ever someone calls me that...”

 

“The junior photographer,” Toma whistled in admiration, “I heard from this lots you were quite talented. What an odd for you to be the one who helped my little sister.”

 

“What an odd indeed,” he concurred, “I didn’t expect all of you are actually friends.”

 

“Friends?” Shin countered, “We just met this three guys few hours ago.”

 

I elbowed Shin to make the boy stop talking, dismissing his protested grunt aside, “Come on now, we are all friends here! Right, Toma-oniichan?”

 

“Yep, Veena is right!” Toma grinned, “And that is why we will share these watermelons as the symbol of our friendship!” he took a peek at the person beside him, “You, join us too!”

 

The green haired boy pointing at himself, looked disbelieved, “Me?! But I...”

 

“But you what...? Don’t tell me you have something better to do than enjoying fresh watermelon in such nice weather?” Toma teased. “Come on, you’re part of the group as well, you know. Besides, Veena seems enjoying your company a lot. You don’t wanna disappoint my little sister, do you?”

 

The other boy’s eyes widened slightly, though he understood the playful tone Toma-oniichan used. Therefore a hint of smile finally cracked on his lips. He accepted Toma’s invitation, “Well, I don’t want to upset the sweet little girl,” his eyes laid on me gently.

 

I couldn’t help but giving the same look as my own lips made one delighted smile.

 

“Seeing Kent’s glasses are found, I guess now you guys can lend a hand?” This time, Toma’s attention delivered to other three kids.

 

“Sure why not,” Ikky replied instantly, “With our number, it’ll suffice,” he paused for a second before making one amazed grin, “But can you believe it Ken, those glasses are actually being delivered to us. This situation is absolutely perfect.”

 

The tallest boy slightly shrugged, “As long as I can see clearly, I’m in good mood. Eating cold watermelons sounds like a good rewards.”

 

“Great, excellent!” Toma beamed. “It’s settle then. We will carry them altogether to our cottage. Now how to decide the pairs, hmm...”

 

“Wait, wait a second, everyone!” Rika cut in. “Don’t you see this is the perfect moment to get some photos?! I mean, look at that professional camera and everyone here! Time to get some great group shots!” her lips curled into ear-to-ear grin.

 

_Wow, that sounds like a good idea, Veena! Yeah, I just remember he took various pictures during your walk, still remained focus even though he had to share lots of stories in between. Seems Kent was not exaggerating when he said this boy has talent._

 

Kent sighed, “Here we go again, Rika. Admit it you just want another photo sessions with him.”

 

“No I agree with Rika,” the thin boy smiled. “I don’t mind taking your pictures,” he seemed pleased with the idea, though on the next second it was followed with little gasp, “Oh, that after you guys give the permission of course.”

 

“Yeah, and then what after taking our photos?” Shin crossed his arms, “You’ll be the one who keep them anyway.”

 

Kent tapped his own chin, “Hmm, Shin has a point. Contrary to your statement about our encounter as a chance of making new friendship, I firmly believe we are merely strangers who just happened to bumped into each other here,” then readjusted his glasses until he got perfect position. “The chance of us will ever encounter again in future is far too slim.”

 

“Oi, oi, come on now guys,” Toma snickered, “One photo from vacation won’t hurt! It’s not like he will use our photos for something weird anyway. Am I right?” he asked the photographer.

 

The green haired boy snorted at Toma's teasing statement, quite baffled and amused on the same time, “Taking photos of places I visited and people I met has always been my hobby. I always keep them as treasured collections.”

 

“That’s right I remember. You said you traveled a lot...” Ikki commented.

 

He nodded, “But I do have home in Japan. My grandparent’s house is in Kobe.”

 

Kobe...? "Is there where you live now, Onii-chan?" I decided to ask.

 

However before the boy could give me an answer, Rika spoke up once again, “So, are we taking photos or not?” She seemed already busy patching up her own appearance.

 

“You are certainly the most spirited in this, Rika,” Ikki cracked one little smile.

 

“Alright, I will take picture of you guys in front of the those watermelons!” the boy directed everyone in group, eyes and fingers on camera seemed tweaking some setting.

 

Everyone looked into each other, and quickly positioned ourselves. We stood in front of river, slightly beside the fruits so they were completely visible as background, “Veena and Rika should be in middle. Two girls in group must be the center of attention,” Toma initiated.

 

“Okay,” I agreed immediately and walked toward the place Toma pointed, whilst Rika shook her head.

 

“Nope, I won’t let myself hidden. After all the efforts I poured on making them, there’s no way I will let them drawn,” She refused. “I choose my position here. The beauty of my yukata must be shown off,” she took the place at the end of group line.

 

Shin rolled his eyes holding back a sigh, “Suit yourself,” he occupied his position to my right, Toma stood onto his right.  

 

_This girl really is something, huh, Veena?_

 

I smiled, quite entertained by the voice’s cynical tone. In all honesty, I kinda like her. It must be fun having big sister like Rika.

 

“Ok, everyone’re ready?” gentle voice returned my attention. I looked at the green haired boy. His camera seemed to be in set. His eyes sparkled, camera half-lifted in front of his amused face.

 

“Just one shot right?” Shin mumbled beside me.

 

“Make sure you guys do some memorable poses!” Ikki whose position on my left added.

 

“Don’t be silly, Ikkyu, the formal pose is the best, it’ll show our perfect posture,” Kent replied. He stood between his two friends.

 

“Veena, don’t forget to smile!” Toma-oniichan prompted, which I answered with enthusiastic nods.

 

“Excellent, just do that stony pose Kent. I want to have more space to express myself,” Rika flipped her hair behind the shoulder. Those locks slightly brushed over Kent’s dark shirt, which resulting a frown upon the boy’s face.

 

“Look at here, everyone! Let’s count one to three together and say ‘ _cheese_ ’!” he called.

 

“One...! Two...! Three...,” everyone counted together and made various poses as camera shutter clicked—followed by loud shout of one, “ _Cheese!!!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are much appreciated! :D
> 
> Next chapter will be the conclusion of their little adventure, then epilogue! Hope you're looking forward to it!! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, here it is the last part of their childhood adventure! ;D 
> 
>  
> 
> Apologies for any grammar or typing errors. And as always, hope you'll enjoy this chapter!! ^^

* * *

 

“Remember, just like we rehearsed...” Toma whispered, one hand on door knob.

 

Everyone nodded simultaneously.

 

Trying to make sound as minimum as possible, the blonde boy pushed the door open, observed for a second, then gave us a nod to follow.

 

Just like Toma had predicted, we didn’t have to walk too far. Our mothers shouts invaded our hearing as soon as we walked pass the common room, “Veena, Shin, Toma!”

 

Three of us jolted at the call, a bit reluctant to look at our presumably furious moms. My mother walked fast toward us before other two women, “Where have you been?!” she didn't wait for answer, “You kids made us worried sick! Every man in this cottage is now looking for you! Do you realize what you have done?!”

 

Shin, Toma, and I exchanged gazes for a second. Before any of us could say anything, my mother’s eyes fell onto other four kids and the three huge items that being shared in our hands. Her eyes widened, “Did you kids go out by yourselves to retrieve the watermelons?!”

 

“It was my idea, Auntie, I’m sorry,” Toma bowed.

 

“Toma...?! Not you again, boy!” his mother came closer in haste, looked so troubled. Her mouth was already opened to start the talk, when hesitant voice cut in.

 

“...Umm, excuse me...” which quickly distracted our mothers’ attention. Their gaze shifted to new kids in the group. Ikki smiled, eyes begging, hands showing the huge watermelon that being carried together by him and Kent. “This fruit is very heavy, can we put this down first...?”

 

Our mothers gasped, quickly took those fruits from our hands. We carried them in pairs. Ikki with Kent, Rika and me. Shin insisted to carry one as well as he didn’t want to be treated as the weakest. “ _I don’t want to hold the camera. I’m strong enough to carry the fruit you know!_ ” the boy debated when he was pointed to be camera carrier. Somehow that statement entertained Toma, therefore he backed down and didn’t prolong the debate. However, perhaps it sparked displeasure into his mother as her eyes glared at her son. He was the only one who didn’t share the burden after all, “Oh, poor kids. My son made you carry this!”

 

“He didn’t,” Ikki replied, face remained innocent. “We just happened to met along the way and decided to help.”

 

“Is that so?” My mom smiled politely. “Then let’s cut and eat this together, You lots must be tired,” and their figures disappeared toward the kitchen.

 

Once only us children left in the hall, we exchanged looks to one another. After few seconds, everyone let out an inaudible sigh with relieved chuckle.

 

“Great job, Ikki. You’re natural at this,” Toma muttered while grinning with one thumb upped. “Only took two lines from you and they’re gone!”

 

“I’m honored...?” Ikki snickered, frankly amused.

 

I was personally grateful because Toma’s emergency plan to avoid our parents’ rage worked out somehow. He knew the first thing we would get once returning was our parent’s displeasure. With the oldest between us three only ten years old, that'd be normal for our parents to be worry. Not to mention we had been gone for hours. That was why he asked our new friends to interrupt as soon as the sign of our mothers’ wrath was detected. We wanted to end the day on happy note, with all of us sharing the fruits together, not ended up in punishment for our disobedience. 

 

_“...And no one shall mention about that separation, okay? We will keep that experience for ourselves!”_  he reminded just before we stepped into cottage yard.

 

“Let’s wait on terrace then. There’s a great mountain view from there!” Toma pointed out.

 

Everyone agreed and followed his lead. Luckily no one else was there so we could have the space for our own. Seemed I was the most eager one to relief the stress off from my feet. I reached the wooden benches that were placed to face the mountain first, and quickly took a seat. It felt so good to finally sit down after walking so long. Without any shame, I breathed out one long sigh as my back leaned on the bench leisurely.

 

Ah, at last we were back and could eat the fruits for real now!

 

“I do wonder though,” Kent interjected, “Your cottage is pretty close from the river. How could you three get lost in the first place?”

 

Yeah, we were truly surprised on the way back. Turned out, the stream was just ten minutes away. But somehow it took couple of hours to find it on that little journey of ours.

 

“Because none of us were paying attention to the road signs...?” I replied.

 

“Well, we three shared that fault,” Shin frowned. “I think we took wrong first turn, too busy playing and ignored the direction we were going.”

 

“Huh, it’s nothing new anyway, I mean getting lost. What matter is that we had fun,” Toma shrugged it off simply, “And here is you camera back.” Toma returned the item to respected person as himself sat beside me.

 

“Ah, thanks,” he took it, securely placed the item between his hands. He was the only one who still standing even though there was still a space for him to sit as well, “Agree to take this as fun journey. I, for example, am happy meeting you guys so unexpectedly.”

 

The oldest boy seemed taking that words seriously as he added, "I couldn't agree more," he hummed in contemplation, "I have to say that every chain of event had its own role. Too many things would still remain unresolved if a part of the event didn't happen," he paused for a moment. Tapping his chin in slow rhythm, the teenager continued, "Take one as example, without us meeting again, I would still be searching my glasses by now and most likely pretty upset because of the situation."

 

"By upset did you mean furious, Ken?" Ikki chuckled, "Gods know what Rika's fate would be facing Ken's anger." The girl who sat on my left just sulked a little at Ikki's statement, had no desire to add or deny anything. 

 

Everyone on the terrace agreed to Kent's statement however. We all nodded and I was not the exception. Sure, the time when I was separated alone was worrisome, but because of it, I bumped into the person who had been keeping Kent's glasses. Thanked to that, their quest on finding the item was over. With them no longer searching Kent's glasses, we had enough people to helped carrying the watermelons back. And their presence was truly helpful, seeing the three of us could avoid our mothers' displeasure in instant.

 

Trying to look at bigger picture, I had to say that our sudden adventure also held a meaning, including our 'extended' journey. Without us being lost in the first place, none of us would have ever met. So indeed me too, was very grateful to had the chance of meeting everyone here. I didn't expect to encounter one fun group like them. This was the ultimate happiness I felt right now. Truly one summer to remember. 

 

I looked at the green haired boy who were likely not interested on sitting down anytime soon. Didn’t he even feel tired after that long walk? Or did he have something else in mind right now? His back was on us. Something must be caught his attention. Everyone else looked pretty content too at the moment. However, I decided to open another conversation before this comfortable silence took over too long. I wanted to talk with him more. This might be the best moment, specially now that we all here. “I think Onii-chan must share your stories with everyone here!”

 

He turned around for a second before someone quickly interrupted, “What stories...?” Ikki asked. 

 

“Oh? Ah, just some of my experiences in various places,” he laughed inwardly. “Well before that, if you guys don’t mind, I’d like to take some pictures first. This place indeed has quite a view,” his eyes wondered to afar.

 

Ah, I knew it!

 

Following his gaze, I understood what he was talking about. Me too fell in love with this mountain panorama first time I saw it. In the morning, we could see the mountain top clearly. Unfortunately on late afternoon like this, only partially was visible because the sky was getting a little bit cloudy. But it didn’t hinder its total beauty, one mountain and the woods below.

 

“By all mean, go ahead,” Toma replied, “In fact, can we have another group photo shot here?”

 

The other boy lifted his eyebrows, “Sure, I’ll gladly take another photos. But how about others?”

 

Kent nodded, “If the view is a good as this, it’s certainly worth it to keep them around.”

 

“Yeah, why not,” Shin averted his gaze a little.

 

“Another photo?!” Rika reacted, “I am more than ready!” suddenly she was already on her feet, fixing up her yukata here and there.

 

“Of course you are, Rika,” Ikki chuckled then stood up himself.

 

This time around, everyone quickly positioned themselves before got directed. Weirdly enough, we stood in same order just like before: me at the middle, Shin to my right and Ikki to my left whilst Rika at the end of the line. Once everyone ready, the photographer didn't waste a single second to press the shutter. He took couple of shoots until Ikki interrupted.

 

“You’ve been taking our picture...” he prompted, “How about yours...? Don’t you want any picture of yourself?”

 

The boy looked up from his camera for a second, “I’m used on taking others’ pictures,” he said, “So I’m good.”

 

Rika seemed to disagree, “Hey, being the photographer doesn’t mean you can’t have your own picture!” she grimaced, “Hand me that camera! I’ll take your photos!”

 

“Eh? But, do you know how—”

 

“Just set everything first and tell me what to press, I’ll do it,” she cut before the boy could even finished his own question. She stood beside him, hands crossed in front of her chest, “You’ve been taking lots photos of mine. This is the least I can do as my thanks.”

 

One moment of pause, then he agreed, “Alright then,” followed with soft chuckle, “give me a second,” he tweaked some setting. Few moments later, he passed the item into Rika’s hands. “Here we go... Just press this button once you get perfect frame from here,” he showed some basics to the girl. 

 

Rikka nodded, “Got it.”

 

He then walked toward us and unsure where to put himself as he looked at everyone else. Before I knew it, my hand pulled his arm, “Here, stand beside be, Onii-chan!”

 

“Eh...?”

 

“Hahaha, good one, Veena!” Toma agreed, “Yeah, you have to be stand out as our friend from the distant. Middle is indeed perfect spot for you!”

 

“O-okay,” he nodded shyly before took his stand to my right. My smile widened as he stood rather stiff at first but quickly became relax in instant. He didn’t say anything either regarding my hand that still grabbing his arm, so I also simply stayed silent as well.

 

Only Rika did the count this time as everyone made their own unique pose on the clicked of camera. We were on the fourth poses when our mothers interrupted with cut watermelons on plates. “Ok kids, here’s your prizes.” 

 

Everyone squealed in joy altogether. Once the plates were placed above the coffee table, photo session instantly forgotten. Every kid scattered around to grab our own fruit slice in quick motion. No one didn't even bother to return to the seat first. Next second after saying our quick gratitude for the food, a sound of loud crunch filled the terrace as everyone took their first bite.

 

The taste was just like I had imagined and better. Cool sweet watery flavor filled my mouth entirely, it was so tasty and refreshing, I closed my eyes in bliss.

 

“...Delicious!!” everyone shouted, not feeling slightly in a shame to express our joy.

 

Our mothers could only chuckle seeing our reaction, “Now you kids please just enjoy your fruits peacefully. No more surprise like suddenly gone again, ok?!”

 

“We will sit tight this time, Auntie. Promise!” Toma grinned to my mom, cheeks were puffed filled with fruit juice.

 

“You better be, Toma!” his mother warned. “I should contact your dad and inform him some update,” she mumbled as her figure went inside, followed by other two women.  

 

“Oh, come to think of it—” My mother was saying something when their conversation was muffled behind the door and couldn't be heard anymore.

 

Once their figures were gone, our attention returned to fruit slices on the plate. We eyed each other in silent. Even though no one said anything for some moments, and only sounds of our munching filled the air, there was some odd tension sparked between Shin and Toma as they exchanged look, eyes sharped. Something was about to happen, I found myself grinning. My instinct was proven right after Toma’s third slice.

 

“Is this heaven?! These are just too tasty!” Toma exclaimed. He looked so satisfied, eyes also closed. “I could finish them all myself!” suddenly his bites slightly fastened. 

 

Shin seemed to understand that gesture rather quick as his eyebrows furrowed. “Don’t even think about it, Toma,” the boy said. He positioned himself in front of table possessively, bites on his own slice also quickened. His eyes kept watching Toma's movement in caution whilst the older one just smirking in silent. To my eyes which already trained to detect their competitive signs, Toma was indeed getting ready to had his start.

 

Rika humped seeing their taunt to each other, “How silly of you, Shin. Just say it, you want them for yourself!” little smirk painted her lips.

 

“Huh, you’re the one to talk. Just look at the way you ate them, you even spilled the water on your oh-so-precious-yukata,” Shin countered.

 

Rika gasped and quickly gave a check on her clothes. Once she found out Shin was bluffing, she scowled, “Hey, that’s dirty playing—ah, you took the biggest one!” she belatedly noticed once the slice was already in the youngest boy’s possession.

 

“Your mistake to believe what opponent says,” this time Shin was the one giving wide mocking grin before taking one big chomp, “Hmm, delicious~!” he hummed in triumph.

 

“Oh it’s on, boy!” Rika rolled up her sleeves, eyes fired up.

 

“Hey you guys, this is not a contest...” Kent who ate slowest than others frowned. He still on first slice. “Can we not just enjoying this...?"

 

“Wrong, Kent,” Toma put aside his third finished slice, also challenged. “This is indeed the contest we have been waiting for,” he clacked his knuckles loudly, then grabbed the next slice.

 

“Hmm interesting,” Ikki nodded, “Count me in,” and suddenly grabbed another slice to participate, munching it in haste.

 

“Not you too, Ikkyu," Kent sighed heavily, looked troubled. In the end though, he had to sped up his own pace as well because of the peer pressure.

 

It was so typical of my two best friends to turn everything into competition. Of course a simple thing like eating watermelon could be a race for them. And now they even dragged others into this. Rika was the most competitive beside Shin and Toma themselves. Shin’s first bluff seemed to hurt her pride. She now very determined on defeating Shin in his own game. Toma even praised the girl for catching up quite well. I was so used to Shin and Toma antics, I wasn’t affected anymore. I could only chuckle while silently take my third slice from the farthest plate.

 

The sound of shutter startled me a little. I looked into my side and saw the green haired boy just took another photo shot. The camera was directed to other kids and  their little competition. Before I spoke up however, quickly I noticed he was using my dad’s small camera. He was noting my gaze immediately as little grin grew on his lips, “Your mother asked me to take their pictures,” he explained. “She said about wanting to keep their cute moments.”

 

Mom did...? Oh, I didn’t notice that. Perhaps my attention was too occupied with Shin and everyone interaction, other events seemed to fade away. “You’re not participating, Onii-chan?”

 

“Haha, I’m happy with just watching,” he laughed. “I rarely meet kids at my age you know, let alone Japanese and speak using my mother tongue. We even took a group shot which never happened,” pausing slightly, he put down the camera, “So today is so fulfilling. I’m satisfied.”

 

“But you said you’ve visitted various place, you must have been meeting lots of people as well...” I wondered.

 

His eyes looked somber for a second, but then he shook his head and giving me another smile, “That’s right, I have. Now come on, let’s take another slice before they finish them all.”

 

I was still quite curious with his sudden melancholy gaze. However after seeing them disappeared as soon as they were shown, I had lost the chance to ask for detail. Therefore, once again I followed his pace. Grabbing my next slice, I sat beside him.

 

“Why you’re not competing too?” he asked.

 

“Because nothing can stop Shin and Toma once they are in racing spirit,” I giggled, “And no one would ever beat them. They could only defeat each other.”

 

As if in cue, a shout was heard, “—Ha! I won!! You guys are slow eaters!!” Shin mocked other kids with one smug grin, showing off his pile.

 

“That’s not fair, you stole the start!” Rika protested.

 

“There is no such a thing,” the boy frowned, “It was you who started late...” he was still continued the arguments as I looked at the boy beside me.

 

“—See?” 

 

“Your point was confirmed far too early,” he laughed, looked genuinely pleased. After a moment of pause, he sighed “Haaa, if only we could meet again next year and the next year after....”

 

“Will you still be here next year, Onii-chan?”

 

He contemplated for a second, “That will be depend on my father’s assignment. So I cannot  say I will,” his eyes returned to me.

 

“Didn’t you say your grandparent’s house is at Kobe? Is that mean you live there right now?” suddenly I remember this unanswered question.

 

“For now yes, we are,” he nodded. “Why you ask?”

 

“Great! Then let’s meet again there on next summer, at Kobe I mean! This time I will be the one visiting you!” my smile grew wider.

 

Contrary to my happy attitude, his eyes widened in surprise. However on the next moment he uttered out a low chuckle, “I wish it would be that simple, little girl. Don’t tell me you’ll also bring your two brothers and Ikki’s gang as well?”

 

“Why of course!” I responded in delight, “They will come as well, we only have to ask!”

 

Once again he laughed at my words. “You are really something, you know. That positivity of yours is really a thing I should have!”

 

My eyes blinked a few times, quite confused, “Are you praising me, Onii-chan?”

 

“Nope,” he replied in gentle tone, “I was stating the truth. You have a good heart, Veena. I’m glad meeting you and everyone else today. So again I say, I am so happy right now,” that last statement was almost likely for himself because his eyes went somber once again. Yet when he continued it disappeared, replaced by one content smile, “You guys are one fun group too. It’s hard to believe we all just met few hours ago.”

 

I had to agree with that. I did enjoy spending time with everyone here. And I guessed I knew why. After humming for a moment, I decided to share my thought with him. Gazing my eyes to the group whom was still debating whether should they do the rematch or not, I giggled, “Hehe, it’s because Toma-oniichan is so sociable. He always knows how and when to tied up everyone together. Ikki is also one friendly person. He makes everyone around him comfortable with his presence,” I felt his attention fixed on me as I kept talking.

 

“Shin is nice, he just needs work on expressing himself in more honest way. But again, that’s the cute side of him, so I don’t mind seeing it from time to time,” contemplating for a moment, I continued, “Kent is a little scary at first but he is actually very competitive, which is fun to see. And Rika is so spirited. Our group is so lively because of her many inputs,” I added afterwards. And lastly....

 

I turned my head to looked at him in the eyes, “And you too, Onii-chan, are so kind! So I guess we all are completing each other.”

 

“M, me? Kind...?” he looked bemused himself “I don’t think so.”

 

“Well for instance, if you’re not, I wouldn’t have accepted your offer to help me when, you know...” _I was separated from Toma and Shin_. The words remained unsaid yet were understood all the same. We had a promise not to mention anything regarding that event after all.

 

“Ah, I see,” his cheeks reddened slightly. On the next second, his bashful smile turned into one pleased beam. “Thank you, Veena. That means a lot!”

 

My heart fluttered as he called my name with such cheerful tone. Just like before, his smile was so contagious, I couldn’t help but delivering same attitude. As we still smiling to each other, I took another big bite onto my fruit slice. Somehow this slice now tasted more juicy and sweeter with warmth and fuzziness filled my heart.

 

_Truly, this was a good day indeed... I learned a lot and it's all thanks to you! Hmm, let me pay you back for the trouble I caused... Well, using a way I can think of, Veena..._ that voice in my head rang once again as it slowly faded away at the same time. I didn't pay too much attention to it anymore as I was still so engaged to the conversation with the boy next to me. 

 

Neither of us noticing a click of camera from few steps away with our attention remained into each other. We might not realizing it now, but far later in future, we would find out how valuable this summer memories actually was.

 

* * *

_Are you certain it is enough...?_

_Yes, I am._

_Are you really satisfied with this result?_

_Yes, no doubt._

_Even though there is no guarantee, not even from Me?_

_This is more than enough. Thank you so much. I’m truly grateful to You for granting my wish!_

_..._

_I’m sure You can see from my heart that I’m not lying._

_...Very well then, dear child. If you said your wish is granted, then it is the truth. We will separate now. You will not remember Me. This is goodbye._

_Goodbye... and thank you once again, Nhil-sama...._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was it! Next chapter will be epilogue to tie this all up. There will be a change in POV too, hope you'll fine with it! ^^
> 
> Thank you for reading~! Kudos and comments are much appreciated! :D


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fourteen years to the future, one little forgotten treasure is still waiting to surprise everyone at important event in their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, the final chapter for this story! Well, even when I said it is epilogue, the last chapter turned out to be the longest one... hahaha... I can't separate them into chapters anymore so, I'm putting them altogether here... ^^'
> 
> And reminder that although it will still be from Heroine's perspective, epilogue is using different point of view. ;D Little thing regarding some details... Since in one's route other boys would not be explained or developed pretty well, I don't know much about other characters' lives in Joker World here. Therefore I made up their occupations to fit the story, hope you'll understand! ^^ Thank you for reading this fic till the last chapter! ^_^
> 
> Apologies for any grammar or typing errors, and as always, hope you'll enjoy through the end!! ;D

* * *

**Spring 2015**

 

“Cheers for the bride and the groom!!!”

 

“Cheers!!!”

 

Everyone clanked their wineglasses all together, filled the apartment room with one loud clink sound. Once they finished with one sip, a sigh of contentment was shared on the air.

 

“Thank you for coming, everyone!” Veena broke in first, smiling so brightly at her friends. She was delighted seeing everyone here to celebrate her engagement party with Ukyo. She knew how busy Ikki and Toma with their work, not to mention Kent and his research abroad. He returned to Japan just for this occasion. Even Shin took a break from his band tour. And Rika skipped her photoshoot just for today’s celebration.

 

“Oh, Ikki-san, thank you for this wine recommendation. They are indeed very delicious,” Veena hung up her wineglass for a second.

 

The silver haired man winked sweetly, “My pleasure, Veena-chan.”

 

“Hey, hey, you better stop that flirtly attitude toward a taken woman now, Ikki-san,” Toma sneered, took another sip from his glass. “You don’t want to anger the groom. Specially about that  _other guy..._ You know how possessive  _he_  could be.”

 

“Nah, we already know how friendly Ikki-san can be with girls,” Ukyo countered easily. “Neither of us taking it seriously anymore.”

 

Ikki made a fake gasped, “I don’t know whether to be flattered or offended by that, Ukyo-san!”

 

“Since when you’re good on making backhanded compliment, Ukyo? This is interesting news,” Kent commented while fixing his glasses.

 

Rika cracked one big smirk, “That means you should be in Japan more, Kent-san,” she shrugged, “You missed a lot, you know! Like how Shin learned to do a break-dance just for his band!”

 

Veena giggled behind her hand, “I’m so wanting to see that for the wedding, Shin.”

 

The black hair man blushed while averting his gaze, “Not gonna happen, so forget it.”

 

“Ah, but Rika-san has a point though,” Toma cut in, “You should settled down a little, Kent-san. Even this Ukyo-san stops his wandering habit and settle down here,” he patted the green haired man on the shoulder, “And that says something considering his profession as exquisite landscape photographer. Gods know where he had been so far.”

 

Everyone except Kent burst into a laughter at Toma’s idly statement.

 

The said man just frowned. Putting his hand on his chin, he said, “To be fair, Ukyo found the reason to finally stopped moving around. Do you see any companion beside me? Since there is none, leave me alone.”

 

“Ooh, well said, Ken!” Ikki laughed out loud, “That’s worth of a toast! Cheers to Ken’s great come back!”

 

“Cheers!” everyone else also laughed while lifted their wineglasses, resulting the tallest man in group shook his head in frustration.

 

“You guys and your teasing style never changed...” he muttered under his breath.

 

Sound of doorbell chime interrupted their current joyful moment. Veena straightened up on her seat. “That must be Orion!”

 

“I’ll get the—”

 

“No, no. I got this,” Veena interrupted before her fiance could move a muscle. She already stood up which made Ukyo nodded in agreement.

 

Veena quickly jogged toward the door, then swung it open. Her guess was right. A teenage boy holding a flower bouquet and one adult figure were standing at the hall. Veena eyed them merrily, “Orion! Nhil-san! You came, thank you!!!”

 

Both of them offered her warm smile as the future bride let them in. Veena’s gaze dropped into item in Nhil’s hands immediately, “Oh, is that...?”

 

“Hmm? Oh, we found this  _here_  actually, placed in front of your door,” the man handed the item to Venna. A quite big packaging.

 

“Really? We didn’t hear anyone delivered anything though,” she commented whilst took in the item nonetheless. “Come on, everyone is already waiting inside. Well, except Mine, Sawa, and Waka-san. They will come after the cafe is closed.”

 

“Even the Manager cannot take little break, huh?” Orion chuckled.

 

Nhil closed the door behind them, responding the conversation with only slight smile. Once they reached the family room, happy cheers eagerly welcomed the new comers.

 

“Hi Orion-kun and Nhil-san~!” everyone said in unison.

 

“Thank you for having us,” Nhil bowed a little, made everyone else giggled at his antics.

 

“You don’t have to be that formal all the time, you know,” Toma commented. “Here, please sit beside me and have some wine!”

 

“Thank you,” Nhil accepted the offer. He sat in one swift move, letting his wineglass to be filled by the blonde man.

 

“Veena, I’ll put this flowers inside your vase in the kitchen. They do need replacement,” Orion reminded. The upside effect of having best friends as flower shop owner, the couple always got fresh bouquet at least once a week.

 

“Oh, thanks Orion. Can you please bring box cutter on the way back? I wanna open this package,” Veena asked. Her eyes glued on the item, gave it a serious observation. The boy nodded once before disappeared toward the kitchen.

 

The word ‘package’ drew Ukyo’s attention as his head turned around, “Did you say package, Love?”

 

Veena looked up from the item in her hands, “Yes, Nhil-san gave it to me. He said this was found in front of our door...? Is this yours, Ukyo?” _it has no return address_ , Veena bemused a little.

 

“Nhil...?” Ukyo took a peek at his friend slightly, frowning. The said man threw Ukyo a silent gaze in return. Veena could only see it for a split of second, a secretive smirk that cracked at the edge of his lips from behind wineglass. Then Ukyo gasped, stealing Veena’s attention back to him, “Oh yes, I asked my parents to send us something as repayment for not being able to attend the wedding. Those are indeed my gift for you.”

 

“Really? So you  _do_  still have more surprise for me, Ukyo!” Veena giggled.

 

Orion came from kitchen at the same moment, handed the requested item to Veena. She quickly sat down beside the table, placing the package above, and opened it with half-patience.

 

“Be careful now, Love. You don’t want to cut yourself,” Ukyo commented, slightly amused. He took another sip of wine, remained watching her until the end.

 

“More surprises from Ukyo-san?” Shin commented first, looking from his side with opened curiosity.

 

“Hmm, I doubt it could top your proposal style however,” Ikki tapped his chin in interest.

 

“But this is Ukyo we’re talking about. He could be so unpredictable in the most unexpected time,” Kent added.

 

“Whatever that is, this is gonna be interesting,” Toma grinned.

 

Rika seemed to be the first one who was out of patience. She stood up from her cushion, “Give me that cutter, Veena, I’ll help you cracking that package.”

 

Right before Rika reached her friend however, the sound of ripped box was heard. Lifting up the lid, Veena uncovered a delicate white paper that covered the gift beneath. And everyone gasped in unison.

 

There were three old photo books inside. Black, purple, and peach covers.  

 

The color was dimmer because of age, but from their fine conditions it was visible those albums were well-kept. Veena’s eyes sparkled, head shot up to met gaze with the love of her life. Ukyo, whose hands folded above the table, gave her a nonchalant shrug. “I promised to show you my childhood, so here they are.”

 

“No way! Ukyo-san’s childhood?!” Toma yelped in delight. “Such a perfect timing!” he took one album with black cover, “Let’s divide into groups on seeing these, guys. I’ll take this one first.”

 

Kent nodded, “This intrigued me indeed. Despite how close we are now, I cannot say we know much about your past, Ukyo.”

 

Ukyo just laughed it off, “Fair enough. These are pretty much about my past, so bask yourself into it!”

 

“Hmph, be ready to received some embarrassing comments from this idiot big brother, Ukyo-san,” Shin elbowed the blonde man whom already observed one album intensely. “Give me a break, the receiver herself didn’t even have a chance to touch them yet,” though Shin himself already took a peek inside.

 

Rika took another album, the one with purple cover, “Ikki-sama, let’s see this together!” she giggled, placing it in from of the silver haired man.

 

“Sure, Rika,” Ikki simply obliged. 

 

“I’m also curious, can I see them too?” Orion took a glance beside Ikki, joining their group.

 

All left was the one with peach cover. Veena took it out slowly. The coffee table was quite full with lots of treats, wineglasses, and now huge photo albums spread all over it. Therefore she chose the spot to be on sofa. She gave Ukyo some signs to follow, but he shrugged it off. Instead, Ukyo walked toward the kitchen, pointing out the wine bottles. Understood his gesture that wanting to bring new ones, Veena let him gone. After giving a swift look at her friends, Veena placed the albums above her laps, and started to unveil her own photo book.

 

_Let’s see what you’ve got here, Ukyo..._ Already did she feel excitement began to tickle her stomach.

 

First picture on the page was a baby figure with round face, chubby cheeks, hair still non-existent yet, lied flat on his stomach above a fluffy bed. With wearing only diaper, his big green eyes were staring right into the camera, head tilted a little, toothless mouth making an ‘o’. Veena couldn’t help making a high-pitch squeal upon seeing such adorable picture.

 

_This must be Ukyo’s first photo ever!_  She exclaimed in her own head. There was also a paper label under the photo, filled with neat handwriting: ‘ _Welcome to the world our sweet darling Ukyo_ ’.

 

_Don’t tell me every photo has a tag like this?!_ Veena held back her breath whilst eyes already wandering to other pictures.

 

It sure was. Every photo was paired up with little tag underneath, describing the event. _This felt almost like reading a story book_ , she thought. Veena observed every single one of them fondly. The next couple of pictures still about same baby, only with slightly different poses. Sometime he cried, sometimes he laughed. Sometimes there was a woman or a man holding him with such loving eyes.

 

_This must be Ukyo’s parents_ , she contemplated to herself.  _It’s quite unfortunate knowing both of them are so far away at the moment. Asking them to attend the wedding would be impossible... Though, these albums are truly pleasant surprise... Just thinking about the trouble they must have gone through to send this..._ She smiled, _No wonder Ukyo inherited their kindness side through and through...._

Veena was too absorbed with the item on her laps, she didn’t realize the spot next to her was occupied. Once a voice spoke up, she almost jumped because of the surprise, “You seems enjoying this a lot, Veena. I’m glad.”

 

“Oh, Nhil-san...!” Veena reacted rather nervously. “I’m sorry if I laughed too loud and too much.” Even though they were as close as best friends now, Veena would always reminded herself who Nhil was before this.

 

“No need to apologize for being happy, Veena,”  Nhil was amused with the brunette’s answer. He pointed the album with his sapphire eyes, “I too, was elated, having the chance of watching him grown up.”

 

The former deity’s reply instantly altered Veena’s whole face into  a frown “...Um, what...?” she asked, unsure with her own tone, “What do you mean... by that, Nhil-san?” 

 

Nostalgic and rather melancholy gaze shifted onto Nhil’s eyes as a thin smile bloomed on his lips ever so slightly. He took one deep breath before giving the answer, eyes still directed toward the album, “During my time as a deity, living through endless parralel dimensions for so long, there was only one time I ever granted same person’s wish twice. A same person from same world that is.”

 

Veena gasped, quickly understood what had been implied in that statement, “Nhil-san... Are you saying that person is—”

 

“If you think Ukyo’s wish four years ago was the first one, that would be inaccurate,” the man cut Veena, nodded once, “He made his first wish long time ago, you know,” one of Nhil’s finger tapped his own chin in rhythm, “He was just a mere child that time, one that was kind-hearted but lonely. That boy wanted more than anything to taste a friendship as he couldn’t have such luxury with his current situation. Therefore the wish Ukyo created was so pure and timeless, it produced immense energy to drawn me in. I simply couldn't refuse such amount of power source.”

 

Veena let out an inaudible sigh, though her eyes were widened so big because of the shock, “What did Ukyo...”

 

Nhil smiled, “What did Ukyo wish for the first time?” he finished it for her. Veena took another gulped and nodded. The man’s smile grew without a word. For a moment Veena thought he wouldn't give more answer, but then he threw his gaze to the group in the middle of the room, “...he was wishing for _this_...”

 

As if in cue, Ukyo walked back into the room with two bottles in hands, whilst Rika suddenly made one big squeak sound it gotten everyone’s attention straight away. “Ahhh!!!”

 

“Rika-san?!” Veena gawked at her in instant. Her friend’s finger was pointing out toward the photo book, mouth gaped open. Ikki’s expression beside her was no different, only a little calmer in term of attitude.

 

“Wow, unbelievable,” the silver haired man muttered.

 

“This... this...” she stammered.

 

_This... what...?_  curiosity won over, Veena put aside the album, then walked toward Rika to take a peek.

 

The picture inside was about a girl wrapped in strikingly pink dress at night with crag river as her background. That girl in the picture had blonde hair, tied into piggy tails.

 

There was also tag under the pics that said: ‘ _Girl in Pink Dress._ ’

 

_Hmm, her face looked somewhat familiar, wait..._

 

“That’s you, Rika-san!” Veena exclaimed, her gaze shot up at Ukyo who stood few steps away.

 

“What...?” he scrutinized.

 

“You’ve met Rika-san before, Ukyo?!” Veena asked in disbelief.

 

“Eh, I did...?” the said man was uncertain himself. After placing the bottles on the table, he also took a peek into the photo book. “...I don’t remember. I just moved too much, and met too many people, I guess... I forgot...?”

 

“No, wait, it’s not just Rika,” Ikki remarked whilst flipping the page, “Look at these,” and showed everyone the next pictures.

 

There was a photo filled with six children in front of a stream in which three huge watermelons were placed. It was a daytime in this one, one girl stood in the middle and the other one at the very end of group line. Everyone did various poses, from silly to rigid style. This time the tag said: ‘ _watermelons hunters!_ ’

 

Only took a split of second for Veena to noticed the familiarity of those kids’ face. That was because they were none other than themselves, the people in this room!

 

“It’s a picture of... everyone here,” Toma blinked his eyes few times as he gulped loudly. “That is me, Shin, and Veena,” he pointed three children on the left.

 

“Ok, that is creepy,” Shin commented. His hand covered half of his face.

 

“And that is Rika, Ken, and me,” Ikki completed the list.

 

“Yes that is certaintly us,” Kent concurred, the only person left with straight face. “But, if we met long time ago, and even took group shot like that, how could none of us remember any of it?” he didn’t wait for answer, “As long as I recall, we met at part-time work at Waka-san’s cafe around five years ago. Not before.”

 

“Well to be fair, we were just bunch of children. I mean, just look at us in this pics!” Ikki chuckled, “Oh goodness, that short haircut...” the man was amused and embarrassed at the same time, “we must be still on elementary grade that time. It was like... fourteen years ago! That would be normal if the memory was forgotten.”

 

“That make sense,” Shin agreed, “I can’t even remember whom I met last month, let alone fourteen years ago.”

 

“Oh let’s give a better look at them though... there are so many and each of them is just too adorable!” Rika cut in, steering the topics into something pleasant once more. Veena’s mind however drawn to Ukyo instead to the conversation and their commentaries.

 

“Do you remember any of this, Ukyo?” Veena decided to ask despite knowing the answer herself. “Because I don’t have the slightest idea.”

 

Ukyo shook his head, frowning deeply, “I tried my best to dig up the memory, but it drew blank,” he whispered. “I remember taking that picture at summer when I was fourteen, but I cannot remember the detail. This is odd.”

 

That was odd indeed. Ukyo might had been through a lot which probably replaced old memories from childhood. However, Veena knew the man also had pretty sharp mind to recall events regardless the time. For him forgetting something just meant one thing. Specially after that little hint Nhil gave regarding ‘Ukyo’s first wish long time ago’.

 

From what Nhil had said, Veena could already foresee some answers from this. Someone—or in this case most likely the former god himself, must have been interfering with Ukyo’s memories, just like her memories was messed up four years ago.

 

As Ukyo’s attention drawn more into the album, Veena turned over her head slowly. Nhil figure was still sitting on the sofa, legs crossed, faint smile painted his face. This time Orion was already sat beside him. Veena pulled herself up, and walked toward them. “Err, Nhil-san, did you do this...?” she hesitantly asked. She didn’t know how to voice it out better, so she chose a blunt confrontation.

 

Seemed that what Nhil had been waiting anyway. Tilting head just a little, the man spoke up, “Modifying everyone’s memories regarding this forgotten event? I did and I didn’t,” he answered. “Due to too much divine intervention on that event, I had to erase some. By some I meant majority of it. That, thanks to Orion,” he chuckled which immediately sent rush of blood to the teenager’s face.

 

“You were there too, Orion?!” Veena eyed the boy.

 

However Orion nudged his head, “Nhil-sama, that’s not fair to bring that up now. I don’t remember about the event either. You said you’ve erased my memory too as punishment.” 

 

“Orion was there,” Nhil was the one who answered. His voice was soothing as always. “He was rather busy actually, moving around from one host to another. But he was with you, Veena, most of the time. Orion as spirit could only give whispers to human’s heart, to influence the host’s opinion ever so slightly,” he patted the boy’s head once, “Unfortunately he was meddling too much when he was with you. Orion even fused himself to your soul for a mere of time. In exchange for his space, Orion took little part of your emotion that he deemed as unnecessary that time.  That way he was able to talk and guide you directly. You could hear his voice clearly even though you couldn’t see him...”

 

Veena utterly lost for words during Nhil’s explanation. None of those talks rang a bell. They sounded like Nhil’s random rambling. Therefore the brunette could only stare at him blankly which eventually sent the man into chuckle once more, “I know you have no idea what I am talking about, so I cut it here,” he hummed for a moment, “In short, after it was ended, it was the rule to remove any memory about direct contact with mystical beings. There was no other way to deal with it. However,“ nodding once to the group, Nhil continued, “About the forgetting issue, the fact it was a childhood memories also playing part. All I can say, the actual time you encountered each other was far earlier than you think.”

 

“It sure did,” Veena absent-mindedly responded. “So that time, you granted Ukyo’s first wish? Then you erased our memories afterwards?”

 

“Like I said, I did not fully erase them,” he corrected, “Partially the memories that left untouched faded in time. After all, none of you had been interacting that much to be long lasting friends to begin with,” the man hummed in contemplation. “Even as my time as deity, I couldn’t foresee the income from that interaction,” pausing slightly, his eyes returned to Veena, “But seeing everyone here, I guess it worked out somehow. Your fates indeed permanently intertwined after that event. Only, its string was so vague because it was meant to be a long-term work...”

 

“—Now  _this_  is one lovely photo!” Rika’s voice cut Veena’s current conversation with Nhil. When she turned around, the other woman waved her hand as a signal for her to come over.

 

“I have to agree, this is really good,” Toma snickered.

 

“Okay I take it back. This is definitely passed your proposal surprise, Ukyo-san,” Ikki grinned behind his hand. Eyes shifted between the couple.

 

“What a waste none of us remembered this,” Kent added.

 

“Well, seeing so many embarrassing poses from this pics, I’m glad we don’t,” Shin sighed. “But yes, this one is pretty good. You two should hang it up in your room or something.”

 

“This tagline though, I can’t believe you wrote this, Ukyo-san!” Rika sneered. “Now I can finally believe when Veena said you are a sentimental person under that appearance!”

 

Ukyo blushed furiously at the last comment, mouth zipped shut. Her fiance’s expression only sparked more curiosity into Veena. She quickened her pace until the picture was seen clearly.

 

The last photo in the album was a picture of a thin boy and a girl sat side by side on wooden bench, holding a slice of huge watermelon in their hands. The boy had half-eatean slice, seemed to be saying something to the person next to him. While the girl smiled, nose looked like sniffing her own fruit slice, eyes almost closed from laughing.

 

Veena’s mouth left hung open after chocking loudly. That was a photo of her and Ukyo sharing a seat, and from the look of it were having a blast, “That’s... us,” she finally let out a breath, trying to calmed down her thumped heart.

 

She couldn’t believe this. The picture triggered nothing to her mind—unlike the time when she had amnesia, in which certain hint could trigger her memory. That being said, her heart suddenly stirred with loads of emotions as her eyes observed the photo further. _What is this feeling...._ she wondered for a moment, wasn’t sure herself. She felt nostalgic, longing, and also relieved all at once as if this was the moment she had been waiting for. _I_ _t’s so indescribable..._ Veena concluded to herself.  

 

On the next second she remembered Rika’s statement regarding what was written. _What did Ukyo write...?_ she quickly read the words beneath only to found herself surprised yet again.

 

Just like other pictures, there was no detail explanation about the event, only few lines. And yet unlike others, this two sentences hit her heart the most.

 

‘ _Best miracle that ever happen is meeting you here! Hope to see you again in Kobe!_ ’ was written in messy kanji under the photo.

 

The handwriting was a bit more childlike, but she could distinguish it easily as Ukyo’s. Veena couldn’t help but looking up to meet her gaze with him. Her heart fluttered, feeling so full with affection and adoration toward the man, “Ukyo...” she whispered.

 

The said man who stood beside her returned the gaze, a bashful grimace cracked on his lips, “I’m so ashamed we had no idea about this at all, Veena. We’ve met a long time ago. We just don’t remember it,” his eyes pointed the picture. After a slight pause he continued, “But seeing what I wrote there surely tell me one thing...”

 

“...and what is that?”

 

“I cherished our first encounter so very much,” his shy grimace turned into gentle smile. “Whatever happened in this forgotten moment, I surely treasured it close to my heart.”

 

Such statement delighted her tremendously, as if her entire body was being washed up with a wave of elation. Not to mention what Ukyo had said somehow made sense to her. Sure Veena shared the guilt for not able recalling anything from that time. And from Nhil’s explanation, it nearly impossible to retain them anyway, specially because the majority of it had been erased by magical powers, whilst the rest faded away in time. Nevertheless, Veena agreed completely with Ukyo. From what her heart told her upon the first look at the photo, she too, cherished that forgotten moment as much as Ukyo. She was certain at least that much.

 

“Yeah, me too,” Veena replied, returning Ukyo’s smile just as fondly. “And the mention of Kobe here...” she giggled before suddenly circling her hands around Ukyo’s right arm and entwined their palms, “sure is something, don’t you think?”

 

The man took in her action in surprise for a second, body almost tensed up. After all, they never showed such open affection when anyone else around. But then to Veena’s relief, Ukyo’s eyes also softened, body gradually relaxed, and hand tightening their interlaced fingers. “I am grateful as well, Love. After learning the fact about our first meeting long time ago, now I understood why I felt such strong pull to visit Kobe first time I returned to Japan...” he whispered.

 

“True, I missed my grandfather dearly, I couldn’t wait a single day to gave his house a visit. But now I know better,” he paused, giving a swift look at the picture for a second, “deep down, even without realizing it, I had always been looking forward to meet you again, Veena. Even without a single clue about our first encounter anymore, I had always been pulled into you.”

 

Veena’s heart fluttered once again at the words, “...You and I, Ukyo,” she chuckled lowly with a nod, feeling the urge to spoil herself into Ukyo’s embrace and yet she chose to hold back. Instead, she rested her head on Ukyo’s arm just a little, “We had been searching each other for such a long time. And I’m beyond grateful, to found each other again despite the odds. This time... this time, Ukyo, we’ll be together for the rest of our lives...” she was about to close her eyes when suddenly something loud cut the moment.

 

“—Okay, chop chop you two!” Rika’s voice cutting in, “Remember, you’re having guests right now! Geez...” her hands were clapping loudly.

 

Ukyo and Veena jolted at their spot and quickly released their hands. Their cheeks were equally flustered. “Oh, sorry guys,” they apologized in unison. Veena nudged her head a little, trying her best to hid away the embarrassment whilst on the same time stayed present.

 

Ikki just chuckled, “Aww, Rika. Why you cut them,” he said teasingly, “It was such a rare delight to see this couple displaying affection in front of others you know.”

 

Toma was the one who responded, also sneered slightly, “Well, I don’t mind seeing them in romantic mood anytime, but again this is not just about you two,” he pointed out.

 

Shin also added, “Yes, just like Ikki-san had said, we were also there,” the raven haired man flipped the page backwards, showing another picture of six children.

 

Only this one was taken on a porch with fogged mountain as background. Veena and Ukyo were standing in the middle, one of her hand on Ukyo’s arm. Both of them smiled to the camera happily, whilst Ikki and Toma made a ‘V’ sign with their fingers, Shin did an impersonation of sentai ranger character, and Kent stood very straight on his spot. "I gotta say our meeting today turned out to be unexpected reunion," Kent added, "I mean, at this very moment we are celebrating something important. And somehow just like in this picture fourteen years ago, we all are present at the same place as well. So I agree to say this is bigger than just about you two." 

 

Ikki’s finger tapped that photos repeatedly as cunning smile grew into ear-to-ear grin, “Unexpected reunion, huh? That's a good way on looking at it, Ken!" the man nodded few times, "And you know what guys, seeing this picture just gave me an idea for your wedding picture, Veena-chan, Ukyo-san!”

 

“Same thought, Ikki-san,” Toma clasped his hands, “We should recreate this photo for your wedding! Same poses for sure! And you two must display the old and new photos side by side. Enlarged them if you have to!”

 

“Wha—” Veena’s face flustered even more.

 

“Um, guys, we don’t ha—” Ukyo also ready to argued.

 

“Rejected!” but Rika cut them before the words were even finished, “You must do this guys~! This will be one cool story to tell!” she giggled, “Who would have thought the two of you already met a long time ago and had this kind of picture taken with everyone here in this room! We were able to recreate our friendship despite forgetting this past!”

 

“Very well input, Rika,” Kent nodded. “This kind of experience must be shared with many people so they will also believe in things called fates.”

 

“Oh, that’s some prominent talk from Kent-san there,” Shin commented wryly, but his lips cracked a wicked grin. “That’s definitely worth of a toast.”

 

“That is indeed,” Ikki replied before reaching for his wineglass.

 

Ukyo and Veena looked into each other for second, then decided to give in into their friends’ abrupt idea. Giggling while still eyeing each other, the two of them also reached for their glasses. Before the toast was started however, Veena looked over her shoulder, onto two people whom completely left out during the previous conversation.

 

“Orion, Nhil-san, come join us too!” she invited them. If what Nhil had told her was the truth, that this was came from granting Ukyo's wish long time ago, then both Nhil and Orion played the major part in bringing this very situation into reality. She might not able to say it out loud with everyone around, but she prayed her gratitude in her heart to the former deity. More than anyone, the two of them deserved to be here, in this celebration. 

 

Nhil’s eyebrows raised slightly for a moment. On the next second he obliged, Orion followed one step behind. Nhil still carried his half-filled wineglass, whilst Ikki handed the only boy in group a can of orange juice with a wink, “You can taste the wine once you’re old enough, Orion-kun.”

 

The boy just giggled and accepted his can. Once everyone in the room got their own drinks, one similar cheery gaze was shared into each other. The blonde man cleared his throat as first initiative.

 

“A friendship that could last forever...?!” Toma suggested.

 

“Well said, Toma,” Ikki agreed. As everyone raised their drinks, Ikki cued the first words, “For the friendship that will last forever...!”

 

“For the friendship that will last forever!”

 

They might had forgotten that precious summer memories from a long time ago. But for sure this time, they would keep these new memories lasted longer. The one that would remain as the unforgotten treasure until the end of the time.

 

 

**~END~**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so very much for reading until the end! Kudos and comments are very much welcome! I will be very happy if you find this story entertaining even for just a little~! ^^
> 
> Also I hope this last chapter did the justice, I meant clear explanation about everything with this limited vocabs of mine... xD  
> I will try to be better next time! Well, until then!!  
> <(＿ ＿)>


End file.
